Without You Ilman sua
by SormustenHerra
Summary: *If you could come back just one more time*."Don't give me that face?" she said. Chin looked confused. "What face?" "The face" she said sadly. "Like everything is okay." *Then I will promise that everything would be better.* "Like there's nothing wrong."


**A/N: I don't know if I have really anything else to say that the lyrics that gave me the idea to write this story are underneath. The text like **_this _**is the originally lyrics that are in Finnish. You can skip them if you want. And the text like **_**this**_** is my own translation for lyrics.**

**And to say it one time more, like in every story. English is **_not _**my first language, so there can be some grammar and spelling mistakes, but I tried my best. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hawaii five - O, as you know. **

Without You [Ilman sua]

_Jos sä voisit tulla vielä kerran takaisin (takaisin)._

_**If you could come back just one more time (come back).**_

_Niin mä lupaan että kaikki oisi paremmin (paremmin)._

_**Then I will promise that everything would be better (better).**_

_Eikä sun tarvi olla peloissasi enää._

_**And you don't have to be afraid anymore.**_

_Koska Ilman sua mulla ei oo syytä elää._

'_**Cause without you I don't have any reason to live.**_

_**-Ezkimo, Ilman sua [Without You]**_

"Drop your weapon!" Chin shouted to Ryan Smith who was aiming his gun towards him. Kono too had her gun drawn, just like Chin.

"Not in hell!" shouted Ryan back. He had all confidence in his voice, but what else could you except from a man who had murdered 3 people cold bloodedly without any emotion but pleasure showing.

"You're not gonna win this Ryan, it's two against one", Kono said trying to calm the man down. She didn't want to shoot him and she knew that Chin didn't want either. Maybe he was cold blooded killer but Kono didn't want to be the one to execute him, it was someone else's job. As if reading her mind Chin said:

"Come on brah, we don't wanna shoot you. Just put your gun down." Chin's voice was calm but Kono was sure that inside he felt differently, just like she. Kono hated this part in her job. She didn't want to shoot anyone, but sometimes you just didn't have other options.

Kono took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She had to calm down, she would have wanted to look Chin but was unable to since he was behind her and she had to keep clear shot to the suspect.

"Ryan, this isn't going anywhere, just put your gun down and everything will be alright", Chin tried, almost knowing it wasn't going to help. And he was right.

"No! Everything will not be alright! I'm not going to jail! I'm going to be dead anyway!" And with those words Ryan pulled the trigger. Chin noticed this, so did Kono. Three shots were heard.

Two bullets went through Ryan's flesh. Kono ran to him, her gun still in her hands making sure that he was not going to attack once more. She kicked the gun from his hands and checked the pulse. It wasn't there.

"He's dead", she said sighing. "Cuz?" she asked when she didn't hear Chin answer anything. Turning to him she saw him on the ground. "Cuz!" she shouted and ran to him.

Chin was lying on the ground trying to pressure his wound with shaky hands. His face was twisted with pain. Kono hated to see it that way. She liked smiling Chin, the one that was carefree with no care of the world. She quickly went down to her knees to see the bullet, the single bullet that Ryan had shot, was stuck on Chin's chest near the heart. "Chin, oh my god, oh my god…" Kono was in shock. Her cousin was shot. She had never even though this day coming. Quickly she pressured the wound with her hand while taking the phone off from her pocket with the other.

"Kono?" Chin asked trying to focus his eyes to her. "Don't worry Cuz, I'm going to call for help. You're going to be okay." Taking her phone she made the call.

"This is Kono Kalakaua five-O, we've got an officer down! We need an ambulance now!"

"_We are on our way", _came the voice from the phone.

Kono tried to collect her thoughts. This was definitely not the time to feel yourself useless. "Everything alright Kono?" Chin asked from the ground. Kono turned her gaze to his face and saw that he was trying to give him a reassuring smile. Like he was trying to tell her that everything was okay. Like her cousin was not dyeing, slowly in her arms. The only thing that she never had a brother, that his life was slipping through her fingers.

"Don't give me that face", she said with fake angry voice, but she was half serious.

Chin looked little confused and his breathing started rasp and come uneven. Where was the freaking ambulance when you need one? "What face?" Chin asked between his hard breaths.

"_The _face", Kono said sadly. "Like everything is okay. Like there's nothing wrong…" and her voice cracked when the tears started to escape from her eyes. Chin's smile dropped and he started to turn serious. He raised his shaky hand to Kono's teary face and wiped the tears away with much effort. Kono closed her eyes to feel his cousin's touch. And once he opened her eyes, only few seconds later, she could see Chin's strength slipping away. She took his hand in hers. They were both covered with blood but she tried not to care. Tried to avoid the fact that it was _his _blood.

"You need to save your strength", she said quietly and lowered his hand to the ground. He smiled tiredly and said:

"I'm afraid there isn't much strength to me to save."

Kono's face dropped but she said anyways: "Don't be an ass, you are gonna pull through this. The ambulance is on it's way, and you're gonna be okay."

Chin tried to take a deep breath but noticed it only hurt more and so he just said: " Kono, we both know…" but he was cut off when Kono interrupt him: "No. NO! You're not gonna die, you hear me. You are not gonna die. We'll pull through and we will laugh to this when we are older. You're gonna grow old and gray and tell about this to your kids and their kids, and…" but then she broke down completely. "I don't want you to leave, I can't live without. You are my cousin, my big brother. I need you."

Chin once more raised his hand, this time to stroke her hair in her head which was bended down by her grief. "You're gonna be okay…you don't need me here. You know already everything, there is nothing that you can learn from me. The only thing that you need is my love, and you already have that. You will have it even though…I'm…not here."

Kono lifted her gaze to look him once of more and she saw him smiling, a little sad smile, but smile anyway. She couldn't help but smile too through her tears. "I love you cousin", she said and leaned forward to hug him. She didn't care if there wasn't pressure in the wound anymore. He was ready to die, and there was nothing that she could do about it, only to be there with him at that moment.

"I love you too", he whispered. And those were the last word that she ever heard from him. She had still her head bended down to his chest even when she felt that the arms that were around her started to slip away. She started to cry harder, she wasn't able to hold the tears. "Chin", she whispered, but there was no answer. So, she just closed her eyes and let the world close around her.

One minute later the ambulance arrived. Kono didn't notice it, she just held on the moment. The moment when Chin Ho Kelly still smiled to her and was alive and well. Her life with him flashed trough her eyes. There wouldn't be more those moments anymore. Only thing left were the memories.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know, the ending wasn't very happy, and Chin is my favorite character, yet I did this… But anyways, comments are always welcome as well as critic, so please leave a review!**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
